Elder Dragon-Level Monsters
Elder Dragon-Level Monsters (Japanese 古龍級生物) are monsters that can bring major damage to ecosystems or monsters that are comparable in strength to Elder Dragons. There are two different types of Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters and Elder Dragon Strength Monsters. What Are Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters? Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の影響力) are monsters that were influenced in someway by the abilities of an Elder Dragon, such as Shagaru Magala. What Are Elder Dragon Strength Monsters? Elder Dragon Strength Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の戦闘力) are monsters with the strength and power to rival Elder Dragons or even be considered equal to Elder Dragons. Known Elder Dragon-Level Monsters 1st Generation *Gold Rathian *Silver Rathalos 2nd Generation *Akantor *Rajang *Furious Rajang *Shen Gaoren *Ukanlos 3rd Generation *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Lucent Nargacuga 4th Generation *Apex Monsters *Molten Tigrex *Deviants Frontier Generation *Diorekkusu *Berukyurosu *Doragyurosu *Espinas *Espinas Subspecies *Espinas Rare Species *Silver Hypnocatrice *Odibatorasu *Laviente *Violent Laviente *Berserk Laviente *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Reasoning For Them Being Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Rare Species Rare Species are about as rare as Elder Dragons. Some Rare Species even have some abilities that is on par with Elder Dragons. It has even been found that some Rare Species use the Dragon Element like Elder Dragons, though isn't really noticeable most of the time. Apex Monsters Apex Monsters are said to be on par with a Frenzied Deviljho. They can destroy ecosystems, infect areas with the Frenzy Virus, and even destroy settlements. This puts them as Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Deviants Deviants are a newer addition to the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Though some aren't actually on the same level as Elder Dragons, some Deviants easily rival Elder Dragons. Deviants like Hellblade Glavenus can actually bring destruction to whole mountains easily or burn said areas in a instant like Dreadking Rathalos. The known Deviants that can be considered as Elder Dragon-Level Monsters include Hellblade Glavenus, Dreadking Rathalos, Dreadqueen Rathian, Silverwind Nargacuga, Grimclaw Tigrex, Crystalbeard Uragaan, Thunderlord Zinogre, and Deadeye Yian Garuga. Akantor Akantor's overwhelming strength and the fact that it was temporarily classified as an Elder Dragon, makes it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. It has been seen surviving in heavy thunderstorms and long droughts, before bring destruction to whole towns. When it appears, the public is evacuated from an area since it can bring on tremendous destruction like an Elder Dragon. Rajang and Furious Rajang In legend, Rajang was called an Elder Dragon. Despite being a Fanged Beast, it is stated that its power is equal to that of an Elder Dragon and that Furious Rajang are truly powerful enough to take on Elder Dragons. Rajang are also put into this group due to Kirin being their prey. Shen Gaoren From Shen Gaoren constantly looking for and destroying things that disturb their territory, such as towns, cities, and barriers, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Ukanlos Ukanlos was classified as an Elder Dragon, temporarily, after it was discovered. It was feared that it would eventually team up with Akantor and bring destruction to numbers of areas with Akantor. It is considered to be equal to Akantor in power and about as aggressive. Even when just being discovered carelessly, or living close to a village, some Ukanlos will attack settlements immediately without warning. This puts them at a level equal to Elder Dragons. Deviljho and Savage Deviljho A Deviljho's gluttonous behavior puts it on a level with Elder Dragons. It can make all nearby species in a area go extinct, including large predatory monsters. It has been seen killing and feeding on other large predatory monsters. Deviljho has also been seen attacking Rajang and Elder Dragons, not even leaving when these monsters appear. Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu Due to Berukyurosu's high intelligence and fighting abilities in the sky, it is considered to be an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. The same also applies for Doragyurosu. Espinas Species An Espinas was able to fight and defeat an Elder Dragon. Though Espinas are generally calm, this still is enough to put it with Elder Dragons. The Espinas Subspecies and Espinas Rare Species are capable of this as well. Odibatorasu Like Akantor and Ukanlos, Odibatorasu is about equal to Elder Dragons. Unlike them though, it is known to prey upon not only monsters but also buildings and even rocks surrounding areas. Odibatorasu can even cause large sandstorms just with its breath. The destruction it can do, such as destroying settlements and ecosystems, is enough to compare to it an Elder Dragon. Laveinte Although Laveinte's classification is unknown, it is also known that it can destroy a whole island from its gluttonous behavior alone. This compares it to some Elder Dragons. Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) From the recent discovery of the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) in the Tower, it is said that it is perfectly capable of raining hellfire on villages and towns easily. This is enough to put it alongside Elder Dragons. Diorekkisu Its powers are quite unbelivable, as it is able to change its surroundings (older individuals) with its magnetism alone, as its power can be compared to Rukodiora 's powers, on top of that, this wyvern is able to wreak havoc with its roars, and as well as its electricity, making this creature on par with elder dragons Photo Gallery File:MH4-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|Gold Rathian|link=Gold Rathian File:MH4-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|Silver Rathalos|link=Silver Rathalos File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor|link=Akantor File:MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|Ukanlos|link=Ukanlos File:Rajang MH4 Render.png|Rajang|link=Rajang File:MH4-Furious Rajang Render 001.png|Furious Rajang|link=Furious Rajang File:2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren|link=Shen Gaoren File:MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus|link=Abyssal Lagiacrus File:MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho|link=Deviljho File:MH4-Savage Deviljho and Great Jaggi Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho|link=Savage Deviljho File:MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Lucent Nargacuga|link=Lucent Nargacuga File:MH4U-Apex Zinogre Render 001.png|Apex Monsters|link=Frenzy_Virus#The_Apex_State File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex|link=Molten Tigrex File:MHGen-Hellblade Glavenus Render 001.png|Deviants|link=Deviant File:FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|Berukyurosu|link=Berukyurosu File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu|link=Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|Espinas|link=Espinas File:FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|Espinas Subspecies|link=Espinas Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Espinas Rare Species|link=Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Silver Hypnocatrice Render 001.png|Silver Hypnocatrice|link=Silver Hypnocatrice File:FrontierGen-Odibatorasu Render 001.png|Odibatorasu|link=Odibatorasu File:FrontierGen-Laviente Render 002.png|Laviente|link=Laviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Render 001.png|Violent Laviente|link=Violent Laviente File:FrontierGen-Berserk Laviente Render 001.png|Berserk Laviente|link=Berserk Laviente File:FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|Unknown|link=Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Category:Lore